


No te haré daño

by AriesNoHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mermaids, Scientist Clark, mermans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Clark es un científico, un biólogo marino que esta dispuesto a todo por proteger las criaturas del mar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fic Clark/Bruce con motivo del intercambio de San Valentín para Alicemarie Márquez.
> 
> Espero que sea de tu agrado pues disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

El océano: abrigador y eterno. Aquel hermoso azul que jamás se cansará de ver, no se aparta de su memoria aunque sea incapaz de comprender lo que ocurre en el momento. La calidez que se percibe al ver los rayos del sol envuelto en el agua, los peces dirigiéndose hacia aguas lejanas, el hermoso verde de las algas, sus semejantes y mucho más; jamás lo podrá olvidar.

Pero todo se esfuma indefinidamente.

Entre abre los ojos y solo percibe el insoportable dolor en su cabeza, distingue algo gris y aguas diferentes a las de su hogar. 

Con el sentido recuperado, sus ojos se abren ampliamente. Qué es este lugar?

Los colores son tan diferentes a un alegre día en el océano, este lugar es semejante a los días y noches de tormenta. Se siente frío y la luz es escasa, una silueta extraña llama su atención, nada un poco intentando acercarse, la imagen sigue difusa, se acerca un poco pero se retira inmediatamente al reconocer a una de las criaturas más peculiares de las profundidades del mar, sin vida. Extraños metales se encuentran regados por diversos lugares con más seres del mar. La ansiedad empieza a invadirlo, ya comienza a entender y recordar, los seres que caminan en dos piernas, solo ellos hacen cosas así, deben de estar cerca, debe irse en cuanto pueda. Intenta alejarse nadando pero no puede, está atrapado, el agua que lo contiene está delimitada. Siente aún más miedo y comienza a golpear las paredes de su encarcelamiento. No funciona. 

Intenta entonar un llamado con su vocalización para pedir ayuda pero le es imposible, le duele su cabeza.

No debió acercarse a la costa, no debió alejarse de los demás. Jamás volver al mar.

 

Un sonido capta su atención, pequeños golpes sobre el frío suelo de concreto que se intensifican y provienen de detrás de las también frías paredes.

La puerta se abre y revela una nueva criatura. Es como aquellas de dos piernas pero . . . diferente. Una mirada intensa y una sonrisa aparecen en el rostro del extraño al ver a la criatura marina despierta y sin daño. Lo mira con notable ilusión. Se parece a los pequeños humanos cuando ven y juguetean con los delfines. Si un ser de dos piernas sonrie asi, como los niños, no debe de ser peligroso.

Se miran.

Las vestimentas blancas del joven lo asustan más, le recuerdan a los hombres que lo trajeron aquí. 

El joven cierra la puerta tras de sí, avanza dentro del lugar deshaciéndose de su bata de laboratorio y se dirige hacia el inmenso tanque que contiene a la criatura que no deja de observarlo.

Se sienta sobre un banquillo a unos prudentes metros del tanque. Acomodando sus lentes, observando con atención.

Se observan más por un momento.

El espécimen marino de características humanoides es cautivador a la vista, tan irreal. Su cola está cubierta escamas de un profundo azul brillante que cubren en su totalidad su cola y se difuminan en su cintura, sus características semejantes a las de un humano le indican que debe de ser macho. Su rostro de rasgos afilados, iluminado por unos ojos tan vivos y un hermoso cabello oscuro terminan de cautivarlo. No puede dejar de mirarlo. 

\- Hola - dice el humano finalmente - Mi nombre es Clark; me alegro de que hayas despertado. Te sientes mejor?

El tritón intenta vocalizar para intentar responder pero nuevamente no le es posible.

\- Debe de ser por el golpe en tu cabeza, te he tratado la herida, te pondrás mejor. - explica el humano.

Clark es observado con avidez por esos grandiosos y curiosos ojos.

\- Yo . . . verás, yo trabajo para el gobierno. Las profundidades del océano siempre han llamado mi atención. Yo . . . espero que me puedas entender. No quiero lastimarte. Yo trabajo con el océano. Soy biólogo marino. Investigo cosas y a veces las diseco. No soy de por aquí, me han empleado para estudiarte.

El tritón lo contempla con reflexivo interés.

\- Cuando dijeron que habían encontrado uno de tu especie con vida, acepté inmediatamente. No te haré daño.

_\- Por qué?_

La voz de Clark se enmudeció súbitamente. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa agradable voz. Aunque se asemejaba a la voz humana pero con cierto toque de criatura marina. El biólogo definitivamente no esperaba respuesta alguna. Se quedó callado un momento intentando razonar. Pasado minuto vuelve a sonreír.

\- Por que eres una criatura maravillosa, que no debe de estar aquí. No te haré daño.

 

El tritón lo miró e imitó su sonrisa.

\- Cuando era un niño . . . - Clark continuó - . . juro que ví una criatura como tú. Te sacaré de aquí, tengo un barco listo y personas sobornadas para ayudarme. Te sacaré de aquí. Me entiendes?

_-Si, Clark_

\- Bien. Jaja, jamas creí que pudieras responderme. - expreso sinceramente al escuchar de nuevo su voz. 

Aunque se encontraba en una situación extraordinaria, aún podía sorprenderse.

\- Te podré sacar después de medianoche, cuando los guardias cambien de turno. De acuerdo? - continúa hablando mientras se levanta del banquillo y se acerca a la hermosa criatura. Está retrocede instintivamente. -Calma, no te lastimaré. Acercate, déjame ver. 

Clark extiende el brazo izquierdo hacia él; no le importa que su camisa se moje, apoya el otro brazo sobre el borde del tanque. Revisa la herida en su cabeza, lo observa con cuidado e interés. Y cuando parece terminar su inspección, besa la herida tiernamente y se separa. 

\- Cuando mi madre vivía, solía hacerme lo mismo para que mejorara. - el humano sonríe - Pronto estarás bien. Te duele?, déjame darte algo para el dolor. 

El científico se apartó para buscar una jeringa y una sustancia transparente. Vuelve al tanque. Esta vez el tritón no se aleja y confía en el, permitiéndole inyectarle la sustancia.

_\- Eres diferente._

\- Jaja, sí creo que sí, - responde Clark deshaciéndose de la jeringa y acaricia la cabeza de la criatura con ternura, no parece tener más mínima intención de separarse esta vez. - Qué te pasó?

\- _Familia, . . .murió. Vine a ver humanos. Bote golpearme. Humanos blancos traerme aquí._

\- Blancos?? ohh debieron usar bata, como la mía cierto?

La criatura asiente.

\- No te preocupes. Te pondrás bien.

_\- Si Clark ayuda. Humanos lastimar?_

\- Bueno, literalmente les estaré robando, así que sí, quizá me arresten, o me maten - sonríe nerviosa pero alegremente. - No importa. vale la pena. No te abriré para estudiarte.

La sonrisa de Clark parece romperse, parece doler. El tritón siente cierta pena por él y no le agrada verlo así. Se acerca a él para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Clark se sorprende y vuelve a sonreír como antes.

\- Es para que mejore?

_\- Si._

\- Te puedo llamar de alguna manera? . . . aunque sea por esta noche hasta que te libere.

El triton asintió con la mirada.

-Mmmm , que tal . . . ? - sus ojos recorren el lugar mientras su mente se encontraba en busca de algún buen nombre. Finalmente su mirada se detiene en una revista sobre su escritorio. - Bruce? 

_\- Si, Bruce._

Mientras Clark espera que el tiempo pase, no para de hablar sin dejar de acariciar a la criatura marina.

Habla sobre su vida en Kansas, relata la ocasión en que fue con su familia a la playa, como casi se ahoga y creyó ver una sirena. Y de su mudanza hacia algún lugar cerca de la playa. 

Le platica sobre su interés en el mar desde aquel día de su niñez:  
Dedicó su vida al estudio del océano. Y por ello, siendo un experto en la materia, fue contratado para este tipo de trabajos confidenciales. No le importó tener que mantener los más increíbles descubrimientos del mar en secreto pues ya no tenía a una familia a su lado. Le fascinaba ver a las criaturas encontradas por pescadores, en expediciones o llevadas por la marea a las playas. Anheló este día, poder ver con sus propios ojos a una sirena, un tritón en este caso. 

La criatura solo lo observaba con interés, sin apartarse ni un poco de él.

 

Clark miro a el reloj colocado sobre la pared.

\- Es hora. Te moveré a un tanque más pequeño. De acuerdo?

Clark acerca una pequeña escalera, para que al subirse en ella su cintura éste a la altura del borde del tanque. Inclinándose hacia Bruce extendiendo los brazos, éste responde imitándolo. Clark lo abraza con fuerza y lo carga apropiadamente. Bruce lo observa atentamente mientras se desplazan a través de algunos pasillos hasta que lo deposita en un tanque más pequeño.

_\- Gracias Clark._ \- el mencionado le regala otra hermosa sonrisa.

\- Te cubriré, nadie sabe lo que me llevo. No hagas ruido. - indicó el muchacho mientras cubre el tanque con un material negro.

 

Bruce se preocupa, siente que puede confiar en él pero después de todo es un humano y ahora no podía ver nada; al menos la herida en su cabeza ya casi no le causaba dolor.

Los hombres pagados por Clark, cumplían en silencio su trabajo. No decir nada en absoluto de lo ocurrido y llevar el tanque al bote, un yate de unos 13 metros de largo.

Después de tensos minutos en silencio, Bruce volvió a ver el amigable rostro conocido.

Clark encendió la radio, hablaba de vez en cuando, y Bruce empezaba a vocalizar sonidos marinos arrebatando sonrisas del científico. Navegaron por un par de horas y finalmente el bote se detuvo.

El joven humano empujo con mucho esfuerzo el tanque hacia un costado del bote.

\- Desde aquí podrás saltar?

_\- Creo que si._

\- Bueno Bruce, salta - rió el joven.

Bruce duda por un instante y pega sus labios de nuevo con el humano. Con renovada confianza y más decidido salta, su dicha es notoria en el agua. Nada hacia las profundidades y vuelve en un santiamén. Se detiene ahí mirando a Clark.

\- Ahora vete Bruce. No vuelvas a acercarte a la costa y todo estará bien. Aléjate de los humanos. De acuerdo?. - le exige con su característica sonrisa.

No se mueve, solo lo observa.

\- Vamos Bruce, no tardaran en venir a buscarte, debes irte ya. Se que ya no tienes a tu familia pero es aquí donde tu perteneces.

Parece que sus palabras no tienen efecto y no puede evitar notar la belleza de Bruce. Aún más hermoso en su medio natural, resplandeciente. Bañado con el mar, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero sacude la idea para pensar bien.

\- No juegues conmigo, ya vete, esperaré hasta que te vayas. - dictamina el muchacho y da la vuelta para mover el tanque hacia su posición anterior. Terminando esto, camina al lado opuesto de donde se encuentra Bruce para observar el mar. 

A lo lejos ve una ballena azul, sus ojos se amplían en genuina emoción al ver cualquier espécimen marino. La ballena se acerca un poco y expulsa agua hacia el cielo. Clark ríe de emoción y corre a ver a Bruce quien sigue ahí observándolo. 

\- Mira, creo que está feliz de tu regreso - gira para ver a la ballena y ésta permanece ahí saludando al bote. Clark se acomoda recargándose en el borde para observarla.

 

Una hermoso sonido empieza a llenar la noche y por un momento cree que es la ballena quien lo hace. Sin embargo pronto se da cuenta de su error. Voltea a ver a Bruce asombrado, este le devuelve la mirada. 

Bruce se ve tan distinto. Ahora no tiene miedo, ni un poco. Se encuentra seguro de sí mismo.

_\- Ven_ \- es tan solo suave canto mitad humano mitad marino pero el mensaje es claro. - Ven.

\- Qué? - Clark no puede creer lo que oye.

_\- Dije Ven._

El biólogo se nota así mismo totalmente hipnotizado por la noche, la ballena y el sonido. Magnetizado completamente por el mar.

\- Estas loco. No sabes que los humanos no viven en el agua? Moriría ahogado en un instante.

_\- Ellos te mataran._

\- Bueno debo huir, y si me encuentran, . . si, me mataran.

_-Entonces ven._

\- Es imposible Bruce, ya marchate. Yo ya me voy.

Entra a la cabina del bote. 

Enciende el motor. 

Los sonidos del agua expulsada por la ballena y las entonaciones, no cesan y lo seducen. 

Se queda ahí estático disfrutando del momento por extensos minutos. 

La radio se enciende con el motor, y una canción acompaña el momento: Beyond the Sea. Sin duda una de los temas favoritos de Clark, que en este momento adquiere un nuevo significado en su situación.

Decide salir para mirar a Bruce quien, al parecer, no tiene intención de irse.

\- Bruce

_\- Tú perteneces aquí. Eres diferente._

Nuevamente se siente hipnotizado. Se pregunta por un momento si esta criatura intenta llevarlo a las profundidades y devorarlo como en los antiguos cuentos.

Bruce lo distrae. Comienza a nadar de un lado a otro saltando, rodea el bote y ciertas vocalizaciones indescifrables se intensifican. Clark jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, con la la luz de la luna bañando al océano y disfrutando de un concierto marino de un Bruce tan alegre y recuperado.

 

\- Eres magnífico.

El juego se detiene y el tritón se acerca a donde se encuentra el joven. Clark lo entiende. Se inclina para poder alcanzarlo, se aproximan aún más. Comparten un nuevo beso, lleno de sentimientos que no se pueden expresar.

_\- Ven conmigo Clark_ \- recita el tritón al separarse un poco.

\- No importa cuanto lo anhele, no puedo ir contigo. Creo que . . te voy a extrañar por el resto de mi vida.

_\- Te lastimaran, no serás libre._ \- el tritón acaricia el rostro humano.

\- Yo . . yo lo se.

Clark se detiene a pensar mientras Bruce lo vuelve a besar.

\---- _Tiene razón. Si me atrapan, no tengo oportunidad. Moriré o tendré que esconderme. Probablemente nunca vuelva al mar, y mucho menos a él. Creo que es mejor morir aquí._ \- ---

Se separan nuevamente y Clark lo mira sonriente.

\- Moriré muy pronto Bruce, yo no puedo vivir aquí como tu. Entiendes? No estés triste.

Bruce lo mira desconcertado, parece no entender lo que quiere decir. Clark se aparta y se adentra en la cabina del bote para apagar los motores y pensar en lo que está haciendo. Una luz a lo lejos llama su atención. Es un bote, debieron seguirlos. Alguien debió haber hablado.

Se dirige de nuevo a Bruce quien lo espera todavía.

Ya no hay rastro de la ballena, la aproximación de aquella nave debió haberla ahuyentado

Clark se quita el abrigo. Y piensa que por suerte es una noche agradable de verano y no hace frío, al menos no morirá de hipotermia. Se deshace de sus lentes.

El bote se acerca más rápido.

Clark sube sobre el borde del bote.

\- Oh por dios, voy a morir! - no puede evitar exclamar, temeroso del bote que se acerca y de no saber a ciencia cierta qué está haciendo.

_\- No Clark. No sabes nada acerca del mar._

\- Voy a morir y decides hablar mejor. Bueno supongo que es porque te sientes mejor.

El bote está cerca. 

Clark no lo piensa ni un momento más al ver los ojos de Bruce. Su pierna derecha abandona el borde de su bote y cae al agua. Se hunde un poco y vuelve a emerger de inmediato.

Bruce le sonríe ampliamente.

Se escuchan voces acercándose y el ruido del motor del bote se intensifica.

\- No te haré daño Clark.

El aludido solo asiente y recibe un nuevo beso.

Bruce lo toma por la nuca. Le sonríe una última vez antes de comenzar a hundirse en el agua con él.

Clark se sumerge en su amado océano. Tal vez para jamás volver a salir de él.

Ya no tiene miedo, al mirar a Bruce se siente seguro. Bajo el agua la canción de Bruce se escucha nuevamente.

Se hunden más y pese a que el corazón de Clark late cada vez con más fuerza. De alguna forma comprende que Bruce no le hará daño.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es particularmente especial para mi por el tema.  
> Aunque es un tabu creer en formas de vida como las sirenas, yo creo en ellas. Asi que tuve mucha inspiración para escribir esta historia.  
> Primero no sabía si hacerla con connotaciones mágicas o hacerla con un toque de X-Files :D .  
> Y pues bueno opte por la segunda pues base este fanfic en el [SCP 327](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-327)  
> aunque al final creo que quedo mezclado XD  
>    
> Esta es la [ canción ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kBpwY6Q9_Y) que Clark escucha y así me imagino su [bote](https://getmyboat-user-images2.imgix.net/images/558b36cda523c/boat-rentals-herradura-island-boatworks-processed.jpg?auto=format%2Cenhance%2Credeye&fit=crop&h=615&quality=80&w=1024)
> 
> Gracias por pasar a leer :D y espero que sea de su agrado :D


End file.
